Inescapable Prison
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko were secretly together back in middle school. When Akashi changed, his love for Kuroko takes a possessive turn. Kuroko couldn't bear it anymore and quits the club. Akashi, however, isn't planning on letting him go easily. [AkaKuro, ratings will change. Will contain: dub-con, dark-themes]
1. The Die Has Been Cast

**_Inescapable Prison will show how Akashi and Kuroko are imprisoned with each other by their own love. No matter how hard they try, they will never escape from the feeling they have for each other. It will slowly consume them, and they will forever be locked deep inside the madness off their own hearts._**

_I initially decided to write this as a short story, but I feel that it will turn out longer than what I originally planned. Let's just see where this takes us. Also, I'm slow at updating chapters, I'm in college and there will be some times that I'll be super busy, just giving you a heads up._

_The story will begin during their second year in middle school. The timeline won't be following the canon too much since there will be different incidents that will alter the events._

_The timeline for this story begins in their second year in middle school. Also, the timeline may not be correct since I will be inserting different events that may change everything. _

**_Warning:_**_ This story is **unbeta-d**, meaning, that you may see some grammatical errors and whatnot. In case you didn't know, this is **Yaoi **meaning male-to-male relationships. There will also be some** sexual themes,** and **dub-con** in it, so, if you're uncomfortable with it, you can leave if you want to. If there are any more warnings, I will make sure to notify you guys in the chapter. Also, this story is actually **dark-themed. **Not so much now, but it will be.  
_

_Disclaimer:__ Kuroko no Basket is not mine. I repeat, NOT MINE. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Die Has Been Cast**

They were all alone in the court, the only sound that can be heard are of the two people who stayed for an extra practice session. Kuroko was standing under one of the hoops, one of his hands was stretched forward with his palms open. His eyed widened in shock as the basketball whizzed from his side of the court to the other where Akashi was waiting. Akashi, also standing underneath a hoop, smiled and stared at Kuroko with proud eyes. He asked Kuroko to stay late so they could further develop his skill. He knew that they would be able to complete their new technique they've been developing, today.

"Congratulations, Kuroko."

Kuroko snapped out of his shock, and made a small smile. "Akashi-kun, I did it!"

Akashi walked towards him; the basketball he just used his new Cyclone Pass at is now spinning on Akashi's index finger. Akashi smiled and chuckled at Kuroko's show of enthusiasm. Stopping in front of him, he smiled and used his other hand to ruffle Kuroko's hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Akashi's hand. He felt Akashi remove his hand from his head, and slid a finger down from his forehead to his nose before using a thumb to graze his lips. Kuroko opened his eyes to gaze at Akashi, his face is blank but Akashi could see how his ears reddened. He chuckled at Kuroko's cuteness before grabbing his chin, tilting it up before kissing him on the lips.

Kuroko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck to pull them closer. Akashi dropped the ball he was holding, making it roll on the floor, and wound his arms around Kuroko's waist. After some time, they finally let go of their kiss, both of them panting as they try to catch their breaths. Akashi smiled lovingly and placed his forehead on Kuroko's, looking him straight in the eyes, "Tetsuya, I love you."

"I love you too, Sei-kun." Kuroko replied, a hint of affection can be heard from his usually flat tone.

Kuroko always love it when Akashi is holding like this, like he was the only one that matters. He never felt this way before, probably because most people don't even notice that he's there, therefore, he wasn't able to be close with someone else, much less fall in love. Being with Akashi…he wished that this would never end, and for some reason, he knew that it wouldn't.

He suddenly gasped and snapped open his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, feeling Kuroko breathe a little erratically.

He looked at Akashi to see him wearing a worried expression. He felt guilty troubling him like this, "It's nothing, Akashi-kun. Just a little tired, why don't we go home? It's getting late."

Akashi looked like he didn't believe him. He knew that something was bothering Kuroko but knew better than to push it. He usually keeps his problems to himself until he's ready to tell it, he's stubborn that way. He gave him a chaste kiss and smiled, "Very well, if you say so. Just wait for me here; I'll go grab our bags." He said, turning away and already walking towards the locker room. _I'll just have to 'train' him later._

Kuroko just stood there, silently staring at Akashi's retreating figure. He does not like lying to Akashi but it's not like he could tell him about his problem that even _he_ didn't know about. He doesn't know why but he suddenly felt a foreboding feeling. Something is going to happen and he isn't sure why he felt that Akashi will serve a big role in it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, there's no use in worrying about it now. If something will happen then he'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. After all, he trusts Akashi-kun.

* * *

He takes it back. _Akashi-kun shouldn't be trusted._

Kuroko winced as he limped his way to school. He was also aching all over, it's probably the result of the extra training they had yesterday, not to mention, the romp they had last night in his house. He knew that he'd come to regret inviting him to his house yesterday, especially right after the kiss they had. He knew that, and yet, he still invited him. Maybe he's some kind of masochist or something. That's probably Akashi-kun's fault, too.

"Oi, Tetsu. Are you alright?" Aomine, who was staring at Kuroko, asked when he noticed him limping. As usual they were going to school together. They haven't been able to do this for a while with the extra practice they've been doing in different times. He knew that Tetsu is training with Akashi every afternoon, what he didn't get is why isn't he, nor the rest of the team, allowed to join. _That's so not fair. Akashi's monopolizing him._

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied in his usual flat tone, "I'm just a little tired because of the training, yesterday." _Akashi-kun's so-called 'stamina training', that is._

"Well, if you say so…" Aomine shrugged. He wondered what kind of training they do to make Tetsu limp like that…Must be hardcore or something.

They walked together, passing by the school's gate when they heard someone yell.

"KUROKOCCHII!"

Aomine and Kuroko stopped to see Kise, running fast towards them, leaving a trail of dust clouds behind him_. This is annoying; he's attracting a lot of attention._ Aomine felt his eye twitch. When Kise was near them, he suddenly jumped and tried to glomp Kuroko, but before he could, Aomine pulled Kuroko to the side, sending Kise sprawling down the ground.

Kise quickly got up, and whined, "Aominecchi! That was so mean!" while crocodile tears fall down his face.

"Shut up, Kise. It's way too early in the morning and you're already annoying!" he shouted, as he whacked Kise in the head.

"Ouch! What? No, I'm not!" Kise complained. This was unfair he just wanted to get himself a daily dose of his beloved Kurokocchi.

"Yes, you are! Also, stop molesting Tetsu!"

"I'm not! Kurokocchi~, Aominecchi's being a meanie!" Kise tattled, as he went and glomped Kuroko, who's beginning to feel annoyed.

"Kise-kun, please get off me." Kuroko said, shrugging Kise off—"OW!"—, wincing as he suddenly felt that familiar throb in his lower back. _Akashi-kun didn't hold back at all._

"Hn. It seems that you idiots are still so loud in the morning." A voice suddenly intruded.

They turned around to see Midorima; his right hand was carrying his bag while his left hand – _taped _left hand, they noted, was holding a cute, pink teddy bear wearing Teko's female uniform, where he got that they didn't want to know. They still couldn't comprehend how he could just stand there and hold that girly thing so nonchalantly, and do it everyday with other items! And…is he petting the bear?! What a weirdo.

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that?" Midorima questioned when he noticed their looks.

The three just continued to stare at him; all with deadpanned faces, making him feel conscious about himself.

"Hn, whatever." Midorima shrugged, pushing up his glasses as he tried to hide his discomfort. "Let's go, we're going to be late for class. Akashi told us to always be on time so we won't trouble Nijimura-taicho. The captain already has enough stress as he is, we don't need to add anymore, we'll be punished if we do. I, for one, don't want to receive a punishment from Akashi. God knows what he'll come up this time and— What?" he asked, noticing their stares. "It's not like I'm worried or anything! I'm just stating facts regarding the outcome if we're late!"

_He's such Tsundere._ The trio, still staring at him, thought.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" And with that, Midorima rushed inside the school. The three could tell he was blushing by the way his ears turned red.

"Ne, Midorimacchi can be quite cute sometimes~" Kise commented, giggling at how the shooting guard tried to hide his embarrassment.

"He's such a Tsundere, who is he playing at! Am I right, Tetsu—?" Aomine blinked as he stared at the spot where his partner used to stand. "Tetsu?"

_*Ding Dong*_

"AH! We're late! And Tetsu just left us!"

"Kurokocchi, did?!"

"Stop whining and let's go already! If we're late…" Aomine shuddered as images of bees came into his mind. That's it! He's so running for it.

"Ahh! Wait for me Aominecchi!" Kise wailed as he tried to catch up to Aomine.

* * *

A whistle was blown, the sound of it signifying the end of the practice. Everyone except for the regulars was already dismissed an hour ago. According to the coach, they had to practice an extra hour for the upcoming tournament. It didn't bode well for those who got punished, namely Aomine and Kise. They're just thankful that all they got was double of their current training menu and that Akashi was in a happy mood. They shuddered to think of Akashi in his creative mood, it usually means hell for those in the receiving end of his _ideas_.

The regulars, excluding Akashi who was finishing something up with the coach since the captain was not present, went to the locker rooms to change. It was only a little while until Akashi joined them. They were on the way out of the school when Akashi suggested that they should go to the park and eat ice cream. This became as a tradition ever since Kise joined earlier in the year. Everyone agreed to the idea, of course. Not like anyone has the guts to disagree with Akashi, which would be suicide!

As the six sat on the steps in a place in the park overlooking the city, they ate their favorite flavors have ice cream. It's rare for them to relax like this, especially since there's an upcoming tournament around and their captain has been rarely showing up, leaving Akashi to handle the club. This year, the pressure for them to win has been getting heavier which is why they had to practice twice as much as before. After practice is relaxing time, just sitting here, feeling the light breeze ruffle their hair, and secretly enjoying each other's company. Secretly because no one would admit that they like each other's company.

"You know, I noticed something." Kuroko suddenly spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. He doesn't usually start the conservation so this is quite surprising.

"Hah? What is it Tetsu?" Aomine, who was licking the melting ice cream off his hands, asked.

"Recently, Akashi-kun has been handling the club activities a lot more than he usually does."

"Really? Akashicchi is?" Kise questioned. He wasn't really sure since he was new. He always thought that it's normal for Akashi.

Murasakibara who was busy eating his sweets, silently watch their interaction. He's also curious as to why that is, but he was too lazy to ask. Besides, his snack was more important.

"Now that you mention it, the captain has been absent a lot for some time, now." Midorima commented, pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers. "Is there something going on, Akashi?"

Akashi, who was reading the book he brought, looked up to find five curious expressions. Yes, he could tell Kuroko's expressions apart. Knowing that they would not stop bothering him if he didn't give them an answer, he decided to respond. "Well, according to the coach, the captain is currently dealing with a family problem. There's not much news regarding about it. I heard that he'll be returning tomorrow."

The others were disappointed at the lack of information Akashi gave them but knew not to ask anymore. There are some things that they know not to pry about, even though they would really like to. There were no more conversations after that, everyone decided to enjoy the peaceful silence the calm atmosphere is giving them. It wasn't long until most of the members said their goodbyes and went home.

The only ones left were Akashi and Kuroko, both were watching the sunset. They moved to a tree and sat beneath the shade, their backs leaning on the tree's trunk. Kuroko, with his eyes closed, is leaning on Akashi's shoulders while Akashi's arms are wrapped around him in a warm embrace. It was only in times like this where they could express their love for each other without anyone interrupting them. They don't usually hand out like this since both were busy with school activities. The only time they usually hang out was during club activities, and even then they aren't able to act as a couple.

Akashi missed hugging Kuroko like this. He loves it whenever Kuroko doted on him; it's a side he knew he didn't show to others. Tetsuya, after all, is a formal and quiet person. He doesn't show his emotions to those he is not close with. This is why he relished the feeling that always consumed him when he was around the shadow. He doesn't show it but he feels a burning jealousy whenever Tetsuya hangs out with the other miracles. He knows that they're all just friendly with each other, and nothing intimate will happen but he can't help this feeling. He loves him so much.

He badly wants to show this to the world but being the heir of his father's company, he has a reputation to uphold. He's prepared to throw it all away for him but he knows that Tetsuya would hate him if he does that. This is why their relationship must be kept secret, that doesn't stop him from trying to show his love for him whenever he could. But, his father will probably condemn their relationship...

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the thought. Once his father finds out about this, he would probably split them up, and if he continues to disobey him…he would do something drastic, one of them will probably be shipped off somewhere. That is something he would not allow to happen, no matter what. He won't let anyone destroy their relationship. After all…Tetsuya was his, and _only_ his.

"Kuroko..."

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko opened his eyes; Akashi's serious tone is making him nervous. All of a sudden, the peaceful atmosphere around them suddenly turned a little tense. It wasn't that noticeable but it was still there.

"There's nothing wrong, I just want to tell you something." Akashi said as he gently grabbed Kuroko's chin and turned it so that he could look directly at his teal eyes.

"Tetsuya, I love you so much."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard those sweet words whispered so lovingly to him. The tense air disappeared, leaving a warm atmosphere behind. He can feel his heart pounding, and felt blood rushing up to his face. His face is probably very red, right now. He doesn't know why those words made him feel like this. He only knows that the way Akashi said his name, and told him he loves him, overwhelmed him with this foreign feeling that threatened to burst his heart. He could only take so much happiness.

"S-Sei-kun…I…love you, too." Kuroko uncharacteristically stuttered. He was not one to show emotion but Akashi-kun always makes him lose control. It's someone no one was able to do until he came into his life.

Akashi, whose bangs was covering his eyes, suddenly pulled him in a tight embraced, his hands gripping the back of his shirt. "Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered in a tone no one heard before until now, "Please promise me that you would stay with me forever." Akashi's gripped on his shirt tightened.

"Don't ever leave me, don't ever stop loving me. No matter what, always be by my side for I will always love you, always care for you. Please know that my heart will only beat for you. So please, never stop loving me." it was whispered with so much need that it almost broke Kuroko's heart.

Kuroko furrowed his brows, wondering what brought this on. Akashi isn't someone who would say something that shows even a remote hint of weakness, much less insecurity. Hearing Akashi profess his love to him with such raw emotion made him feel as if he's the luckiest person alive. Closing his eyes, he slowly wound his arms around him, comforting Akashi by returning his tight hug.

"Sei-kun doesn't have to worry about anything. I love you too much I feel that my heart will stop beating without you. I won't ever let you go, never! Sei-kun has always made me happy, in turn; I also want to make you happy." He said, each word laced with every bit of his feelings, "I love you, Seijuuro." He poured his entire heart to him, erasing all of Akashi's doubts. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Akashi's neck, relishing in the warmth that he's giving, fully contented in Akashi's arms.

Akashi was overwhelmed with happiness. He really loves Tetsuya so much, _too_ much. Akashi, whose bangs was still covering his eyes, smiled. None noticed that it was a different kind of smile. It was warm, yet cold at the same time. It was a satisfied smile, one that you can see on someone who accomplished something. Both of them were silent, they just continued to embrace each other. Unknown to them, Akashi's left eye shined gold before it returned to its original color.

_I love you, Tetsuya…_

* * *

True to Akashi's words, the captain of Teiko's basketball club returned the next day.

Nijimura Shuzou felt oddly relieved, a small amount of burden was lifted from his shoulders, and now, he has one less thing to worry about. He thought about his problem for days, weighing the con and pros before finally coming to a decision. He already told the Head Coach, and the one involved already knew – he noted that Akashi was patiently waiting for everything to be over. He smirked inwardly; he knows that he won't regret anything. He waited patiently while the coach gathered everyone.

"Everyone, listen up! Your captain has something to say!"

Nijimura took this as his cue; he stepped forward, inhaled deeply, and readied himself for the shock reactions that are sure to come.

"As the coach said, I have something very important to announce. I am resigning as your captain." He paused, letting the information sink in.

He cleared his throat, and continued. "Before you ask, I am resigning because of private issues that I hope you won't pry into. While I may not be the captain anymore, I will still be on the team. As of now, your new captain will be Akashi Seijuro." He gestured Akashi to step forward, which he did. "I hope that you will respect and follow him just as you had to me."

After that there was silence, no one knew how to react to the news. They don't really have any complaints; they all knew that Akashi will be able to lead them well. During the days the captain was absent, Akashi, being the vice-captain, managed the team very well. He was strict, yet not overly so. He treats everyone fairly, and has this natural charisma that draws everybody to him like moths to a flame.

Kuroko knew of Akashi's strength firsthand, Akashi was, after all, his instructor _and_ his lover. There is no doubt that Akashi will lead Teiko to the top, no doubts at all. This is something no one can truly deny, Akashi is strong.

Kuroko feels so happy for Akashi, even though it doesn't show in his face, if someone looks in his eyes, they could see the overwhelming joy he feels. If this doesn't stop, he might show a smile. Kuroko stared at Akashi, who is currently making a speech. He caught his eye, and he blushed. Akashi's perfect as always.

_Too perfect_. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down the ground, and inwardly frowned. That foreboding feeling suddenly came back in full force. His instincts keep screaming at him to leave…leave now while he still can! It's unsettling.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the coach yell, "Everyone continue practicing!"

"Oi, Tetsu. You okay?"

He looked up to see Aomine's curious face. "Yes, I was just lost in my thoughts." He replied.

"Geez, Tetsu…Your mind is floating in the air." Aomine stretched, and put his arms behind his head. "If you continue that, someone might get a punishment from a certain _someone_ ~" he teased.

"You're right. Please be careful, Aomine-kun."

"Sure—Hey! Tetsu, you—"

Kuroko walked away, leaving a gaping Aomine behind. And just like that, with the appointment of a new captain, Teiko basketball club slowly fell into a new routine.

_The die has been cast, there will be no going back._

* * *

_First chapter is finished! The chapter is..fine, I feel that it's a little rushed but I didn't want to drag it longer than I have to. Nothing much happened but this is actually very important for future developments.  
_

_You might have noticed how Akashi and Kuroko switched from calling each other with their surnames to their first names. Their relationship is hidden, so they only call each other intimately when they're alone or they're saying their "I love you's" If you have anymore questions, do not hesitate to ask me. :)_

_Anyway, **please review!** It will really inspire me! Constructive criticisms are very welcomed! Please do tell me what you think.  
_


	2. The King Begins His Move

_Chapter 2 is finally here! It was supposed to be out on Kuro-chin's birthday but editing it took so long! T.T_

_First I would like to those who reviewed. These are: **mitsuyo-chan**,** xXxPhantomxXx**,** clarit**,** Swtazngrl5**, (**a guest**), and **Monkey Girl xD **__Again, thank you for reviewing it really encouraged me to write. Sorry I haven't replied._

_I also would like to thank those who followed and favorite-d my story. I was surprised at how many you all are. It made me so happy!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The King Begins His Move**

Midorima is walking towards the room at the end of the corridor on the second floor of the school building. The rooms in this corridor are used for club meetings; each club is assigned one as to not conflict with each one's schedule. Currently, there are no meeting being held, therefore the halls is quiet. Not a sound can be heard unless you include the sounds of his footsteps. The setting sun gave the halls an orange tint, making the place a little eerie. However, Midorima never noticed the creepiness of the place for his thoughts are distracting him.

Midorima believes that faith will reward a person for his hard work; it doesn't matter if you fail or succeed, you will always receive something of deserving for your efforts. This is why he respects Kuroko, though he won't admit it. When Kuroko first joined the regulars, he was skeptical about it even though he already saw what he was capable of. During those times, he was suspicious about whether Kuroko was using Akashi. Kuroko always has a blank face; you can never tell what he's thinking.

Akashi and Kuroko think that no one knows about them, but they are not as cautious as they think they are. Seeing them making out in the locker room is a clear indication as to what their relationship is. It actually explained his questions with the rare instances where he accidentally caught them giving each other lustful glances.

It took a lot of time and observing on his part to see that what Akashi and Kuroko felt for each other are sincere feelings. He's quite happy, which he won't admit, that Kuroko isn't using his relationship with Akashi as leverage to get where he is now. Midorima grudgingly considers himself as Akashi's best friend to which Akashi always confides in which is why, although reluctantly, he feels that he has to look out for him. Figuring out Kuroko's intentions was one of them.

He's glad, though he won't admit it, that Kuroko turned out to be quite a respectable person, though they still don't get along well, and that Akashi isn't letting love blind his decisions. That, however, doesn't excuse them for gallivanting around the school doing sexual things to each other. He swears, everywhere he turns he sees them eating each other's faces! They are so lucky it was just him that saw them.

He shook his head to remove his thoughts about the couple's escapades before pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He can't help but notice how happy Akashi and Kuroko are with each other. The two are not ones to show emotion, but looking at their eyes one could easily see their true feelings, as corny as it sounds.

Their relationship seems that it cannot be broken, but no one can really say considering even _he_ doesn't know how they truly act around each other. Akashi is now the captain of the entire basketball club; he now handles more than one hundred members. It's safe to say that he will be really busy from now on. Not to mention, his academic works and the small share of the company his father is making him manage as preparation for when he takes over. Kuroko, too, has his own work to do. With nearly no time for each other, how are they going to make their relationship work?

Finally reaching his destination, he stopped and adjusted his white uniform before reaching a hand out to slide open the door. It opened with a small thud that resounded in the silent room. Inside, he can see Akashi sitting on a chair, his back facing him. Akashi had one of his legs propped up on the seat while the other was settled on the floor.

"Midorima." Akashi greeted, not even turning around to face him.

"Akashi." Midorima nodded even though he knows that Akashi probably can't see it. He moves in to sit at the chair in front Akashi. He raised a brow, "International chess this time?"

"Indeed." Akashi smirked, placing the final move that ended the game. He lifted his gaze to look at Midorima, "Would you care to join me?" he invited, gesturing the board on front of him.

"Very well." Midorima pushed his glasses up. He stared at Akashi with mild suspicion before slightly fidgeting, an indication that he feels a little uncomfortable. For some reason, Akashi feels different, the air around him seems…colder? He snapped away from his thoughts when Akashi spoke.

"Tell me, Midorima. What is your honest opinion about the current status of the team?" Akashi asked, inclining his head as a gesture for Midorima to make the first move.

"Hmm…" Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I see nothing wrong with it apart from Aomine and Kise's rowdiness during practice sessions. Also, though Nijimura-senpai isn't the captain anymore, he can still contribute his strength for the team." Midorima replied, moving a pawn forward. "We just have to change the lineups to the most profitable choice." He's wondering where Akashi is going with this conversation.

"Hmm…" Akashi hummed in agreement as he nonchalantly move a piece, "Then, what do you think of Haizaki's current standing, and Kise's position in the club?" he asked, leaning forward as he placed his chin on his arm that was acting as a cushion against his knees.

"Haizaki?" Midorima questioned, surveying the board for the best next move. "He has great talent for basketball, but his lack of interest in it is a thorn for our side, that much I can safely say. His talent is a waste with his attitude. Unfortunately, we don't really have many small forwards in the team." He replied, picking up a pawn.

"Regarding Kise, he definitely has great potential to rise up for a regular position, he'll be great, however, I'm not sure if he's quite ready for it. It's irritating but we'll have to keep Haizaki as a starting member, and if Kise gets promoted, we'll have to let him be a reserve player first." He ended, finally placing his move.

"No." Akashi said sharply while quickly placing his move with a loud sound. Midorima lifted his head, startled at Akashi's quiet outburst. He stared at Akashi with eyes filled with surprise. Akashi never acts like that.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked, gaining back his composure as he move his knight, drops of cold sweat threatened to fall from his temples. Is it him or is the atmosphere feeling a little heavy?

"Exactly as I said, no." Akashi narrowed his eyes, focusing at the board with an unreadable look. "It's true that Kise is just a beginner, but sooner or later, he will catch up to Haizaki and will, without a doubt, surpass him in all areas." He said, making a move that ate Midorima's knight, " With regards to Nijimura-san, while his main position is power forward, he is not a stranger as to how a small forward plays. So, that position is actually the most sold out one on the team."

Midorima stayed silent, irritated at how he left his knight unguarded. He moved his bishop, waiting for Akashi to finish what he's saying. He doesn't like where this conversation is heading at all. It's giving him a cold and empty feeling.

After a while, Akashi continued, "As of late, Haizaki's notorious behavior has been especially prominent as of late. Apparently, he got into another fight with the few students from another school the other day. Keeping him longer will bring no further merit to the club." His bangs hid his eyes as he says this. Lifting another piece, he made his move.

Midorima, whose nervousness began to grow with each word Akashi let out of his lips, shakily lifted a piece. He felt a sense of dread that followed Akashi's last words. The atmosphere is getting harder to bear.

"We have no more use for him."

Midorima placed his piece; a loud snap seems to reverberate around the room, disturbing its silence. He shifted slightly at his seat and raised a hand to push up his glasses. He stared at Akashi with a seemingly calm expression, but the falling drop of cold sweat betrayed his appearance. He felt a great need of getting out of the room, and quickly at that.

He stared at the board with a resigned look. Standing up, he responded to Akashi, "And I supposed, you are proposing that he be kicked out of the team?" He moved towards the door and placed his hand at the handle. Akashi stayed silent; his eyes seemed to be filled with amusement.

Taking this as a permission to continue, Midorima quietly said, "I have no qualms about it. Get rid of him if you must, you are our captain and I trust your judgment that it will improve the dynamics of the team." He slid the door open, wondering why Akashi even called him only to talk about that. "If you excuse me, I will be leaving now." He stepped forward.

"Before you go, "Akashi called out, making Midorima stop mid-way. "The reason I called you here is to inform you that I recommended you to be the vice-captain of the team to the Head Coach. He happily agreed, of course. Congratulations, Vice-Captain Midorima."

"I see…" Midorima responded quietly, straightening his back and pushing up his glasses. He stepped out of the room entirely and slid the door close.

Akashi placed the final move, narrowing his eyes as he does so. He took his opponents king and stared at it with a wide smirk on his face.

"Checkmate."

Midorima quickly moved through the halls, wanting to get far away from Akashi as possible. He felt extremely uncomfortable around Akashi, dread filling up his stomach as he remembered Akashi's face when he talked about Haizaki. What was that even about? Akashi is usually calm and composed. He has skills and earned strong trust from his club members. But, sometimes his eyes become so cold, almost like a different person's.

_No…_ He slowed down his steps. _To me at least, he looks like a completely different person._

Midorima stopped walking. _If that's the case, then which is the real Akashi…?!_

As he stared out at the window facing school's main entrance, his eyes caught Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and probably Kuroko's forms walking towards the school's gate. He hoped that he was wrong about this…for all of their sakes.

* * *

"Kuro-chin is so small~"

"Stop that."

Murasakibara rubbed his right hand which Kuroko slapped. "Ehh…But, Kuro-chin!" he pouted, that hurt! He was just ruffling Kuro-chin's hair!

Aomine rolled his eyes as he laughed quietly. He was busy stuffing his jersey in his locker. "Honestly, Murasakibara." He rolled his eyes. " You know how much Tetsu hates being called small, even though he is." He teased.

"That's okay~ It's because Kurokocchi is so cute~!" Kise enveloped Kuroko in a tight hug. He already finished changing and was wearing his Teiko uniform.

Kuroko, annoyed at the teasing, decided the has had enough of it and suddenly bit the blonde's arm.

"AHHH!" Kise yelled in shock.

Murasakibara and Aomine , although surprised at what Kuroko did, decided that Kise's face was too funny, and laughed at his predicament.

"Mou~ it's not funny!" Kise whined, he then turned around to face Kuroko. " And Kurokocchi! That h-hurt you know…" Tears began pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill, and his lips started to quiver, as small sob came out.

"Look at the bright side, Kise." Aomine guffawed, enjoying this a little too much. "You received a special love bite from Tetsu!"

Kise before his eyes widened with amazement. "You-You're right, Aominecchi!" He stared at his wound, which started to bleed, with eyes full of adoration. "Kurokocchi…" he whispered, blushing his thoughts.

Kuroko felt his brow twitch; a deadly aura began to surround him. Kise, still in a dazed state, didn't notice how Aomine waved his arms up and down, trying to catch his attention and warn him about his impending doom. Murasakibara, who began shuffling his hand inside his bag of chips, watched with amused eyes. He chuckled at the scene in front of him.

A loud smack resounded in the room and Kise was instantly sprawled down the ground, completely knocked out. Kuroko then turned away from Kise to stare at Aomine. Aomine sweatdropped, he can hear what those blank eyes are telling him.

_If you don't stop, you're next, Aomine-kun._

Aomine quickly nodded. Seeing this, Kuroko walked back to his locker, a satisfied expression on his face as he began changing his clothes. Aomine stared at him with a look akin to amazement.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara observed Kise's lifeless body before nudging it with his foot. "Ki-chin's dead, Mine-chin." He concluded, nodding confidently before he turned to look at Aomine, his expression completely like a child's who was waiting for his parent's to praise his good work.

Aomine stared at Murasakibara with a deadpanned face. Rolling his eyes, "He's not dead, you idiot, just passed out." He said before smirking deviously. Murasakibara, who pouted at being called an idiot, saw this and raised a brow. His gaze followed Aomine's form, wondering what he's planning. Aomine went to the bench and grabbed a water bottle, making Murasakibara's eyes widened with realization before he put on a mischievous grin. Aomine went to Kise's body and uncapped the bottled, pouring all its contents on Kise's face. Kise startled up, waking with a choke.

"Wha-What was that?!" Kise coughed out, massaging his neck as he blearily opened his eyes. He then saw Aomine and Murasakibara clutching their stomachs as they went into hysterics. Kuroko, on the other hand, has a slight smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

Aomine tried to get his bearings back, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It was too funny! Murasakibara, knowing that Aomine won't be able to answer him, replied, "Ki-chin fainted, so Mine-chin woke Ki-chin up."

Kise furrowed his brows with confusion before widening his eyes as he realized just why it is he was wet. Kise glared at them with teary eyes and quivering lips. "You—You guys are horrible!" he cried out, tears falling down his face.

The three were quiet, it seems that they went too far and felt guilty about it. Aomine decided to stop bullying him and helped him stand up, "Yeah, yeah…" he comforted Kise, albeit a little awkwardly. "Stop crying, how 'bout we all just get ice cream?" He ruffled Kise's wet hair, and smiled at him.

Kise looked at him with a surprise look on his face, trying not to blush at the gesture."Wh-Whatever," he mumbled, averting his gaze away from Aomine. "But, don't you think you're forgiven!" He pouted, shrugging the hand on his head off. He stood up, and brushed the dirt of his clothes. Running a hand through his hair, he tsked at the wet feeling.

A towel was suddenly put on his head, before a huge hand used it to dry his hair. Kise looked up to see Murasakibara, and blinked. He then turned to his side when he felt someone poke him, only to see Kuroko's calm face. He blinked again as Kuroko offered him his bag. "Let's go, Kise-kun."

Smiling widely, he grabbed his bag. "Hai~!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Aomine walked towards the door and opened it, letting everyone leave first before following. They were on the walkways towards the school gates when he asked, "Wait, what about Akashi and Midorima? Where are they even?"

"Akashi-kun called Midorima-kun for a meeting. Apparently, Midorima-kun is now our new vice-captain. It will be announced tomorrow." Kuroko replied with his usual flat tone, staring straight as he walked.

"Ehh…Really?" Murasakibara looked at Kuroko with interest. _Mido-chin is now vice-captain?_ He thought, munching his snacks all the while.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Kise gleefully exclaimed.

"No way!" Aomine let out. "How'd you even know about this, Tetsu?"

"Akashi-kun told me." Kuroko bluntly replied.

"Midorima, huh…" Aomine wondered out loud, stretching his arms out.

Kise suddenly stopped walking, making the others look back at him in confusion. They saw Kise's face filled with fear and shock. Aomine furrowed his brows as he worriedly asked Kise what's wrong. Looking up, Kise replied, "Hey, everyone…our future wouldn't be filled with Oha-Asa reports and lucky items, right?" he laughed nervously.

The three widened their eyes in realization. _Oh..shit._

_The king begins his move, what will the consequences be?_

* * *

_Looks like Midorima knows the true nature of Akashi and Kuroko's relationship! Not only that, but he finally noticed Akashi's personality switches. __As you can see, the talk Midorima and Akashi had is equivalent to the one they had in the manga. I changed it a little so it will fit the story. __Midorima secretly cares for his teammates yet the said teammates were making fun of him at the end. They're too mean!_  


_Am I the only one that noticed that this chapter seems to focus on Midorima? Wonder how that happened... He completely removed the AkaKuro scene I planned beforehand! That sly megane! xDD_

_So, yeah..more foreshadowing and GoM goofiness. I swear this is supposed to be a dark fic! Don't worry though...things certain things will happen soon._

_In the meantime, **please review! **It really encourages me to write. I was actually surprised that I got the second chapter out soon! _


	3. The Strange Duo

_FINALLY! I apologize for the long wait. I was supposed to update last Wednesday but I had to edit it first. Also, I _did_ warn you about the slow updates. _

_Again, I would like to thank those who took the time to review. These are: a **Guest, poisson, mitsuyo-chan, bloody-rose-love,**** MzMilo **(my answer to your question is maybe~)_**,**_** Monkey Girl xD, miki565, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, xXoAnonymousoXx, Flow**** Love.** _

_A special thanks for _**_Riddikuluss_**_ for the long review because you overwhelmed me with happiness which left me bouncing on my bed, and laughing like a crazy person. Seriously, thank you!  
__Another special thanks for **BlackSoulStar** for noticing my mistake which I've already corrected! _

_Also, thank you to those who followed and favorite-d my story! _

_****__Warning:__Haizaki's language and his emo-ness, OOC-ness, and grammatical errors and limited vocabulary..._

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine and will never be mine.  
_

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Strange Duo**_  
_

_I'm so pathetic…_

Haizaki, wearing his Teiko uniform in his usual style, leaned back on the wall. He was behind the school's building, somewhere near the fourth gym. It's one of his favorite places to hang out, only because the place is usually empty. Haizaki was smoking a cigarette, something he did when he's stressed out. He closed his eyes and sighed. Whispering something inaudibly, he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

He really fucking hated this—this feeling! What was wrong with him? He felt completely bothered over the fact that Nijimura was too busy to drag him back to practice. Hell! Too busy to even beat the hell out of him! Haizaki made a frustrated groan; he stared at the ground, scoffing at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. He felt utterly pathetic. He doesn't even know why he's so worked up over Nijimura. Dammit! He's not some love-struck girl, definitely not.

He knew that no one truly cared for him. In fact, he's quite sure that everybody hates him. Everyone considers him as nothing more than a pest to society. He knew that he rubs off the wrong way with everyone, but he can't really help it. It's just the way he is ever since…Ever since his father left.

He snorted in disgusted at the thought. _He left? No…more like he abandoned us._

His father took everything before he abandoned them. That man left his mother with two sons to take care of with no food, and shelter. Haizaki remembered the days when he had to beg for money, to steal for food…he tried everything just to survive in the streets. He remembered the way his mother would smile that sad smile, tears falling down her face as she hugged him and his brother. She sobbingly praised them for what they did. He never felt so _proud_.

His older brother was 16 years old when he juggled four part-time jobs that managed to get them a small apartment. It may not seem like it but he idolizes his brother. Seeing his brother, even with the tough conditions that they were living by, go back to school and finish college at the top, then create a company and make it successful was truly admirable! With his brother's determination, he managed to give them a successful life.

He was happy, but not satisfied. They have wealth, but with the tremendous heartbreak that his father caused their mother, and with the conditions that they used to live in, their mother's mental health continued to deteriorate. They searched for many doctors, but without the will to live, they could do nothing except prescribe medications. Both he and his brother could only watch as she slowly wastes away inside her bedroom. That's when he realized that there's nothing he can do. He never felt so useless.

He was only good in fighting and stealing, a skill he learned from the lowest yet most exciting point of his life. Now that they have everything they need, what use is he for? He didn't know, and after months of searching he was a minute away from giving up. He met Nijimura in the nick of time. Nijimura. He finally found something he could be of use in…Basketball. He could steal and it'll still be legal, and he could fight without truly causing anyone any harm, well—not too much harm. He thought he finally found a purpose, but clearly he was wrong. He really thought that everything would be great! Well, it _was_ until a certain _someone_ joined the club. He's being left behind again…no one understands him! No one, except for Nijimura and…_him_.

_He_ is one of the only ones who truly understand him. Nijimura does too, but not to the same extent. It's weird, they have opposite personalities, yet they still understand each other…kind of. He still can't believe that he met a person, like that guy during a break from Teiko's counseling sessions. It was meant for problem students like him so he doesn't usually know why the hell a guy like _him_ was even attending the program.

Haizaki bitterly smirked, dropping his burning cigarette down the ground before stomping on it. He reached in his pocket to take another one. He slipped it between his lips and was about to light it up when a hand suddenly flicked it a way. A pair of teal, blank eyes intensely stared at him.

"That's bad for your health, Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki, now with eyes wide from shock and a hand clutching his chest, stuttered out, "W-What the fuck?!" as he breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Haizaki-kun, please watch your language."

Recognizing the person in front of him, Haizaki's eye twitched. "Fuck you, Tetsuya! I do what I want!" Seriously, this guy almost gave him a heart attack!

Kuroko stared at Haizaki impassively, making Haizaki flinch. "Yeah…yeah…I get it. No more smoking." He slid his hands inside his pants' front pockets. "Tsk! How annoying…"

A comfortable silence descended upon the two. If one were to see them together, they would probably think that a grey-haired punk is bullying that poor boy, but since people rarely see Kuroko in a glance, they would just see some delinquent skipping class or something. Not many knew, in fact probably only one or two individuals know, that Haizaki and Kuroko have developed some sort of weird, what-the-fuck relationship that no one really understands.

Haizaki glanced at the quiet teen beside him. Kuroko Tetsuya, the only other person besides Nijimura who tried to understand him, and probably the only one who came close. Tsk! He must have looked really pathetic to him. How annoying! This is probably why his father even left him, because he's nothing but trash! Nijimura is leaving too…they always leave him…always. If Nijimura wasn't the captain, he probably wouldn't even care about him. Hell! He probably doesn't care for him at all, and was probably just doing something a captain was forced to do by the coach to a troublesome player like him. Nijimura doesn't care! He doesn't care and yet…yet..

Unknown to Haizaki, Kuroko is silently observing him. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at how Haizaki unknowingly placed his hand on his chest and clutched the fabric of his uniform, a clear indication that he's thinking too hard and deeply about certain things. Kuroko mentally sighed at how troublesome that guy is. Kuroko closed his eyes as he remembers the day they became as somewhat-friends. The situation regarding their meeting was very irritating…

Teiko Middle School's counseling sessions are held on the third month of the school year. It's a rehabilitation program for troublesome students during the first two months. The sessions are held every year so that the school's reputation won't be tarnished by undisciplined students. Although, rather than a counseling session, it was more of a scolding session. He couldn't believe at how ridiculous the situation was when he got sent there. Apparently, one teacher forgot to mark him as present for the entire two months. The teacher wouldn't hear any of his explanations and sent him to the discipline office.

During the first week of the sessions, he unexpectedly saw Haizaki. He recognized him as a first string member of the basketball club. He was surprise to see someone like him there; he thought that regulars are all well-behaved. Two weeks had passed, and he was getting by with the program, albeit with a grudge. He finally got to know Haizaki when he accidentally got locked in the bathroom with him and Nijimura-senpai. He was washing his hands when Haizaki angrily busted in followed by a fuming Nijimura.

Expectedly, the two didn't notice him since Nijimura locked the door and both he and Haizaki proceeded to shout at each other. He tried to speak out but they couldn't hear him. Nijimura was angry because Haizaki caused the club some problems by being in the program, since those who are included are not allowed to participate in extracurricular activities. The two continued to argue before Haizaki suddenly broke down. It was quiet after that with only the sound of Haizaki's sobs filling the room. It felt very awkward for him to see a tough guy like Haizaki break down, so he decided to leave and give them some privacy because it looked like the two had a something-something going on. He pushed the door as quietly as possibly when it creaked, announcing his presence and leading to an even more awkward situation.

Haizaki was actually about to knock him about, but Nijimura managed to hold him back. It was a good thing that Nijimura-senpai recognized him, though he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not since Nijimura only recognized him because of his awful stats. They managed to talk to each other about the problem, and all agreed to put the incident at the back of their minds. On the following weeks, he and Haizaki reached some sort of understanding. Although, they don't exactly know how that happened. Well, they agreed that whatever happened in the sessions stays there.

Kuroko opened his eyes and glanced at Haizaki. "Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki snapped out from his daze expression to look down at Kuroko, "What do you want?"

"It seems that Nijimura-taicho is now just Nijimura-senpai, huh…"Kuroko mused.

"So?" Haizaki questioned. "I don't really care. It's actually better for me! Now that he's not the captain, I'll be free to do whatever I want! He won't be able to drag me back to practice anymore."

Kuroko raised a brow at the reply, "Really now? But, isn't that the only reason you even skip practice? To be noticed by Senpai?"

"WHAT!" Haizaki sputtered out with a red face. "Where the fuck did you even get that idea?!"

Kuroko shrugged. "Your actions scream 'Notice me, sempai!', he explained with a monotonous tone. " I simply thought that you were trying to act cute for Nijimura-senpai."

"...What?" Haizaki asked incredulously. He stared at Kuroko, mind completely shut down. What the hell did he just hear?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haizaki asked in a disbelieving tone. "Just—What—? Since when the hell are you so talkative, huh?" Haizaki yelled, completely annoyed with the teasing. He was answered with a mockingly blank face.

"Whatever…"Haizaki sighed, he won't even bother anymore. He leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, and asked, "Why are you even doing here? Isn't practice over or something?"

"I'm waiting for Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. "He's in a meeting with Nijimura-senpai and the coach."

"I see…" Haizaki absentmindedly nodded. "They're probably finalizing everything."

_Akashi Seijuuro, a first year the same as me and our new captain…_ He anxiously thought. He tried to hide to hide it, how he was wary of him. During his time on the streets, he learned to trust his instincts because it saved him more than a couple of times. That's why he's nervous about Akashi, he's instincts scream at him to get the hell away from that guy. At first, he thought that it was only because he was the vice-captain who seems to know everything, but…something tells him that it's more than that. There is something _wrong_ about that guy, he just doesn't know _what_. He doesn't even know what Tetsuya sees in him, but…something is just _wrong_…

"Hey, Tetsuya…" Haizaki started.

Kuroko, who was busy reading Akashi's latest text message, looked up from his phone. "Yes, Haizaki-kun?"

"There's something I want to ask you about…"

* * *

"Are we all clear on the matter?" The coach asked. He was sitting on his chair behind his desk. He stared at the two standing in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, sir." Nijimura and Akashi simultaneously replied.

The coach nodded, "Well then, both of you are dismissed."

The two bowed before quietly leaving. Nijimura sighed in relief as he closed the door. It's finally over. He thought the meeting will be going on forever. Glancing at his side, he noticed that Akashi was typing a message on his phone. He raised a brow. Akashi seemed oddly impatient. He slowly walked towards the red-haired teen.

Akashi was entirely focused on his phone, he was about to press send when a hand suddenly snatched his phone away. Akashi quickly turned around and saw Nijimura reading his message. He can feel his irritation slowly building up inside him. "Nijimura-san, I'd appreciate it if you return my phone to me."

"So...Kuroko, huh." Nijimura stared at Akashi with amused eyes and a wide, teasing smirk on his face.

Akashi stiffened. "And?" he stared straight at Nijimura's eyes, daring him to say something even remotely derogatory about his relationship with Tetsuya. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chuckling softly, Nijimura threw the phone back to Akashi, "None whatsoever. Just be careful with your relationship, things would get out of hand and we don't want that, now do we?"

Akashi caught the phone, checking if the message was still there before pressing send. "Of course not." He smirked at Nijimura, who let out an amused sound.

The two then walked through the halls, heading towards the stairs. They were quietly conversing with each other when Akashi abruptly stopped. Nijimura turned around when he noticed that Akashi wasn't beside him anymore. He saw Akashi staring out the window with an indescribable expression. He furrowed his brows before asking, "Akashi, what is it?"

There was a short pause before Akashi slowly turned his head to Nijimura, "Nothing…Nijimura-san." He put on a small smile, "I just remembered that I have to get rid of some trash."

Nijimura narrowed his eyes at Akashi's response. For a second there, he thought that Akashi's eyes flashed or something…He blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose. The stress must be getting to him.

"Well, you can take care of it later." Nijimura walked away. He glanced back when he noticed that Akashi didn't move from his spot. "Hey, Akashi—"

"Nijimura-san." Akashi interjected. He stared at Nijmura as he said, "Tetsuya sent me a message…" he showed his phone, and with an upturn of his lips, he said, "I just have to take care of this."

Nijmura blinked owlishly before he raised a brow. "Umm…very well. Do whatever you want." He shrugged and turned to walk away but not before sending Akashi a suspicious glance. That was very weird. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his destination. _The stress is definitely getting to him._

Akashi watched impassively as his former captain disappeared down the hallway. He glanced back at the window before quietly moving away from it. He walked through the hall where his upperclassman went through. He looked at his phone, typing a message. He and Tetsuya were to meet at the front gate and go home together. He'll be staying at his house since his father left for a business in America and will not be coming back for a month. As he walked through the empty halls, he smiled at the thought of indulging himself in his favorite pastime, ravishing _his_ beloved Tetsuya…

_Tetsuya is someone truly precious to him, that's why…_

A deadly frown replaced the smile on his face as images of Haizaki and Kuroko together flashed in his mind. He slowed down his pace before coming into a complete stop. Tilting his head, red bangs overshadowed his eyes, and slowly…a dark and cold smile formed on his lips. ..._He'll get rid of those who get in his way…_

_Permanently…_

_The strange duo caught the king's eyes…and he's not pleased._

* * *

_So, I bet you all have some questions about this one. Especially about Haizaki and Kuroko's relationship. The truth is, making Haizaki and Kuroko as somewhat-friends has been playing around in my mind and I had to get it out. Also, this chapter is a push to trigger certain events, and establish some things...And yes, I ship NijiHai. xD  
__Again, no AkaKuro on this one. Even I'm frustrated about this. Don't worry though, things will be picking it up next chapter. Also, the ratings will change! ;)_

_So, Haizaki has been crushing on Nijimura-senpai, Kuroko knows, Haizaki and Kuroko are surprisingly close with each other, Nijimura knows about Akakuro and is completely okay with it, and Akashi is probably out to kill somebody. _

_If you have any questions whatsoever, feel free to ask and I'll answer it the best I can without revealing too much. Please review! _


	4. The Consequence

_And here it is! It took a long while to write it, but it is, by far, the longest chapter with 9 pages! There's not really much to say. I'm just so happy that I'm finally done with it! Meanwhile, Kuroko no Basket has finally ended. I cried because Haizaki's match was next! I can't believe that! Let's hope that there'll be a third season!_

_Let's go to the usual agenda, thank those who reviewed! They are..._  
_**Guest**(I don't know which one or if they had reviewed before, I do wish you would leave me a name)**, ****xXoAnonymousoXx, mitsuyo-chan, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Sadistic Crimson Angel Akashi, Flow Love **(btw, I decided to changed Shintarou back to Midorima again.)** Otaku Empress, TiiRawr, skittlesbaby101, **and** Akiii.**_

_Also, I would like to thank those who alerted and favorite-d my story. I am mind-blown! I never expected it! _

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, not me. I did use some of the dialogue though..._

* * *

**Inescapable Prison**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Consequence**

"Akashi-kun, the food smells delicious." Kuroko commented with a smile. He was sitting on the floor in Akashi's living room, leaning back on the sofa behind him. They decided to have dinner in the living room because Akashi's dining room was much too large for them. The lights were dimmed, and the burning fireplace and candles illuminated the room, giving it a more relaxed and romantic ambience.

"I'm glad you think so." Akashi smiled, placing a bowl of tofu soup on the coffee table in front of him. He gracefully sat down next to him, and wrapped an arm on his shoulders.

"There's only one plate." Kuroko pointed out. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

Akashi shook his head no. "I'm full, besides I want you to try my cooking." Akashi held a spoon near Kuroko's mouth. "Also, I want to know what you think of my favorite food."

"Then, don't mind if I do." Kuroko said with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He opened his mouth and drank the soup. "It tastes delicious!" He complimented, inwardly surprised. He never knew Akashi could cook this well. Akashi merely accepted the compliment with a smile and said nothing, lifting another spoonful to his mouth.

Kuroko felt a little embarrassed, yet extremely elated. They finally had time for each other after so long, not only that, but his lover is feeding him. It was a very romantic action, and he was secretly a hopeless romantic. Life for him couldn't be more perfect. He was inwardly glad that Akashi was there to distract him, his talk with Haizaki made him feel a little upset and guilty. Being pampered by his lover took the stress away. In fact, he felt really light and relaxed. He didn't really know why his lover was pampering him but he was not complaining. He felt incredibly lucky to find someone like him…Akashi…is truly…perfect….

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi glanced at him.

"It's nothing…" Kuroko whispered, His eyelids drooped and he was feeling a little drowsy. "I just felt really…really…"

Akashi watched as Kuroko slumped against him, his head on his shoulder. He stared for a while before he placed the spoon he had been holding on the table. _He only had three spoonful of it. It affected him faster than I thought it would. _ He thought with mild interest. He glanced at the clock on top of the fireplace; it was already seven o'clock in the evening. He lofted his lover up and carried him bridal style all the way to his room, his steps slow and calm. He opened the door with little difficulty, leaving it open as he approached the bed. He laid down his lover on it and quietly stared at him, observing him for any signs of waking up. He smiled, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lover's soft lips.

Akashi moved by the window, gazing at the moon with calculating eyes. He took out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate, notifying him of a message. He quickly read it before putting the phone back in his pocket. He walked to the door, paused by the entrance, and grabbed the doorknob. He glanced back on the sleeping figure on his bed.

"Sleep well, Tetsuya." A wide, wicked smile adorned his face as he closed the door.

* * *

Kuroko stopped in front of the entrance of the locker room panting, he was late. It seemed that he fell asleep early, yesterday. He must have been really tired if he had suddenly fallen asleep while eating. He pushed the door open. He was sure that his teammates were already inside. He entered the room fully expecting noise; imagine his surprise when all that greeted him was silence. His eyes immediately zeroed on the regulars surrounding Kise. This piqued his curiosity.

"Good morning, everyone." Kuroko politely interrupted. The four quickly turned around rapidly turned around, obviously shocked at his sudden appearance. No matter how many times this happened, they could never seem to get used to it.

"Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed with eyes wide. He calmed himself down before asking, "Did you hear about it?"

"Hear about what, exactly?" Kuroko blinked. He had completely no idea about what they were talking about.

"Haizaki left the team." Midorima said stiffly.

"What?" Kuroko's eyes widened. He felt a pang of guilt slowly build up inside of him.

"Well, it looks like it. " Kise said, his face crunched up in confusion. "All they told me was that I could use Haizaki's locker from now on." He shrugged. "I saw him heading towards the incinerator with his shoes."

Murasakibara watched everyone's interactions in silence, his mouth stuffed with chips. He looked like he was bored with the conversation, inwardly though, he was also curious about what was happening, so he remained silent and continued to munch on his chips.

"…I see." Kuroko said after a few moments of silence, a look of concentration on his face. He turned around and ran out the door screaming, "I'll be back!" He needed to find out what caused this. He hoped that Haizaki would still be there.

"Eh? Wait—Tetsu! Practice already started!" Aomine yelled after him, but Kuroko was already gone. He scratched the back of his head. "Huh…"

"What was that about?" Kise asked, totally confused at his mentor's actions.

Aomine rolled his eyes. How the hell would he know! "Shut up Kise! You're annoying!"

"Mou~ Why are you always so mean to me~?" Kise whined, crocodile tears fell from his eyes.

Murasakibara decided that this was a good time to speak. "It's because Ki-chin is annoying." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Kise yelled indignantly before pouting. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Murasakibara replied childishly.

"No, I'm not!" Kise said with a glare.

"Yes, you are." Murasakibara mockingly stuck out a tongue, making Kise retort even more childishly.

They continued to squabble, screaming 'yes' and 'no', while Aomine just laughed at their exchange., completely amused with the entertainment. Midorima, on the other hand, stayed silent and ignored the chaos around him. He stared at the door, contemplating. He told everyone he didn't know why Haizaki quit, and it was true to some extent. He really didn't know anything, but he had an inkling that Akashi had something to do with it. He shivered as he recalled their Akashi's words.

"_We have no more use for him."_

Akashi must have done or said something to Haizaki. To make a stubborn and prideful person like him submit to someone's orders took a lot of effort, and there was no guarantee that he would even follow it. Even Nijimura had to beat him up just so he would behave. He wished that he knew what was going on with their red-haired captain.

* * *

"Haizaki-kun!"

Haizaki turned around at the sound of his name and asked who was there. "Oh, Tetsuya…" was his response when he saw him.

"I heard that you left the basketball team. Is that true?" Kuroko asked, staring straight at Haizaki's eyes.

Haizaki faced the stare head on. "Yeah, it's true." He replied nonchalantly. "Why did you even come here? It's not like we're friends or anything." Haizaki stared at him with amused eyes, but Kuroko could detect some bitterness in his tone, and he felt guilty about it.

"That's not the problem." Kuroko replied stiffly. "It's obvious that you have impressive talent, so why—"

"I'm tired of playing basketball."

_What? _Kuroko froze with eyes wide with shock. He never expected Haizaki to say that especially with a cold, uncaring voice.

"All you do is get tired, swell, and smell bad." Haizaki drawled. "Why the hell do I want to continue doing that?"

Kuroko stared, unable to respond as Haizaki continued. "Besides, I'm not really needed and you guys already have someone to replace me."

"Is it really what you think, Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko's lips pressed into a thin line. He doubted that Haizaki was telling the truth.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Haizaki sneered. "You honestly thought that I _cared_ about basketball?"

"Yes, I do."

Haizaki's mocking smile dropped, a frown replacing it. He stared at him, Kuroko said those words with conviction, like he didn't even _believe _him. There was a sudden pause, and Kuroko thought that Haizaki was finally seeing reason and will drop the facade, but then, Haizaki let out a laugh. He laughed like he heard the funniest and most hysterical joke in the world. Kuroko wavered, could it be that he was wrong?

Haizaki stopped all laughter and stared at Kuroko with cold, mocking eyes. "Well, you're wrong."

He turned around and tossed his basketball in the incinerator. "You don't think that I'm really a good guy or something like that, right? There aren't only good guys in the world."

Haizaki's eyes darkened as he watched his shoes slowly burned, and in a quiet, chilling voice, he told the teal-haired ten, "True bad guys and those who scare you…" Images of cold eyes flashed in his mind. "…also exist."

Kuroko's eyes widened…

"_Hey, Tetsuya…There's something I want to ask you about."_

"_What is it?" Kuroko straightened up; it was rare for him to hear such serious tone from Haizaki._

"_Have you…" Haizaki trailed off, looking at his side. He didn't really know how to ask._

"_Yes?" Kuroko raised a brow._

"_Akashi, do you—" A short pause. "—Do you think that there's something…wrong with him?"_

_Kuroko furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He didn't like where Haizaki was going._

_Haizaki made a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his hair. "I meant that there's something wrong with him!" he yelled out. "He's hiding something!"_

"_What are you trying to say?" Kuroko asked in a voice colder than ice. He's no stranger to rumors that circulated around his lover. People said terrible things about him, but everyone knows that they were all lies formed by envious individuals, that didn't stop the people from gossiping about him, though. He didn't think that Haizaki would believe those rumors considering that he too, had been misunderstood._

_Haizaki knew that he was treading in dangerous grounds, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually cared for Tetsuya. He knew that Akashi and Tetsuya has something going on. It's obvious to those who knew even one of them. Their relationship wasn't any of his business, but he can _feel_ something stirring in the air. It's a foreboding that continued to send him chills up and down his spine. _

"_Listen, Tetsuya." Haizaki tried to reason. "Something is not right. I don't know how to explain it, but Akashi is dangerous! He's….He's hiding something!" _

"_There is nothing wrong with him." Kuroko said, his lips pressed in a thin line. "You don't even know—"_

"_And you do?" Haizaki cut in. "You've known for just about a year. You rarely spend time together outside school. In fact, I bet that you only fuck each other whenever one of you visits the other's house!"_

_Kuroko flushed. He opened his mouth to deny it when Haizaki cut him off._

"_Tetsuya," Haizaki started. He stared at him with the most serious look he could muster. He had to warn Tetsuya before something happens. "Don't put your guard down. He's— I don't think that you should let love blind you. I don't really know what he's like, and I'm sure that what you said before was true. That he can be nice and shit, but fuck! Don't follow him blindly! There is something seriously wrong with that guy."_

"_So…you don't want me to trust Akashi-kun, someone who cares for me, someone who took the time to train me when I was nothing but a burden, someone who gave his heart to me, but you want me to trust you? Your words?" Kuroko stared at Haizaki with disbelief in his eyes, He couldn't believe that Haizaki would say something like that. Akashi was the most trustworthy person he ever had the chance to meet. He gave him an opportunity. He loved him! Him! He felt anger slowly fill him up. He felt betrayed that Haizaki would say such things. He didn't want him to trust his lover, but he want him to trust his words?_

"_No." Kuroko said, his voice quivering with suppressed anger. "Why should I trust you when you don't even know him? In fact, why should I trust you when compared to him, you are nothing. You're nothing and that's why everyone left you!" _

_Haizaki's eyes widened. Kuroko gasped. "Wait—that's not what—" he tried to explain._

"_No, don't." Haizaki stopped him, his face showed no emotion. "You made yourself perfectly clear." He felt betrayed. Here he was, warning him because he was worried. It seems that he was wrong about what Tetsuya thought about him. "I can never compete with Akashi. No one can, especially someone as worthless as me. Now then, this worthless piece of crap will now leave you to your _beloved_ Akashi."_

_Haizaki turned around to leave, he was too hurt to stay. Kuroko was about to stop him when Haizaki froze in his step, not even facing him, he spoke, "Oh yeah, since you obviously think that my warning isn't even worth to hear much less heeded, don't come crying to me when you realize that I'm right." Haizaki left._

Kuroko never felt so ashamed back then. He knew that Haizaki had abandonment issues and was insecure about his relationships. This was why he built a wall between himself and others. The only one who had managed to overcome that wall was probably Nijimura and himself. At least, that's what he used to think. Recent events show that he didn't know Haizaki as much as he thought he did, but that didn't mean that he didn't know a_ part_ of him.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me." Haizaki turned to face Kuroko, a mocking smile on his face. "Who knows?" he shrugged. "Maybe the one who stay will suffer a worse destiny than mine." He dropped his smile, "Goodbye, Tetsuya."

It took a while for Kuroko to comprehend Haizaki's last words. When he did, he closed his eyes. It seemed that Haizaki has made his choice and there was nothing more he could do to persuade him. He stared up at Haizaki, looking him in the eyes, and nodded. "Goodbye, Haizaki-kun."

Kuroko turned away and left as fast as he could. He accepted that Haizaki had quit the team, but that didn't mean that he accepted his reason. He knew Haizaki enough to know that basketball is important to him, especially if you included Nijimura-senpai. He needed to get away for a while, he needed to _think_. He didn't feel like going to practice or attend class. Kuroko's quickened his pace into a run.

Haizaki watched Kuroko run away. He stared at the disappearing form, an unreadable expression on his face. He said that they were not friends, he said that he didn't care, he said such cruel words, but deep inside he knew that his act fooled no one. He felt terrified, not for himself, but rather for the person who treated him with respect. He wished that he could do something, but…He closed his eyes as shivers ran up and down his spine. He just couldn't forget those cold, unfeeling eyes. Its chilling gaze paralyzed him and he could feel it piercing through his very soul, filling him with unimaginable fear.

His hands balled into fists, shaking with frustration. He felt helpless and pathetic! _Damn that guy!_

* * *

"I see, so Haizaki quit, huh?" Aomine mused. "Then, we can't do anything about it anymore."

"Eh? Aominecchi, isn't that a bit cold?" Kise asked as he arched a brow.

"I don't think so." Aomine shrugged. "We can't do anything about it, even if we run after him." He ran ahead to finish his lap, leaving behind Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima.

"Really?" Kise asked. He and Haizaki were not particularly close, in fact, they quite dislike each other, but even he thought that shrugging him off was a little bit cruel.

"Haizaki is really prideful." Midorima explained. "Going after him would have the opposite effect."

"Besides, Ki-chin…" Murasakibara interjected. "Quitting the club was his own choice."

Nijimura, who was secretly listening to the conversation, decided that he had enough of the gossiping. He stalked towards the trio, making them quiet down. "Since you're new here, Kise, let's get something straight." He said with a mockingly flat tone. "We're not here to get along with each other. We may all be teammates but we are also rivals. We have other things to do than to worry about other people's problems." He glared at them. "Instead of talking, run!" he yelled.

Kise pouted before complying with the order. They're all so mean to him! He was followed by Murasakibara. What they were talking about didn't really matter to the purple-haired teen. If Haizaki wanted to quit, then it's a good thing. It meant that he was weak, and they don't need weak people in the team.

"And you?" Nijimura asked with an arched brow, referring to Midorima who continued to stand idly.

"I already finished my laps." Midorima simply replied.

Nijimura stared at him for a moment before nodding. He went back on the bench to grab his water bottle. These brats were pissing him off! Honestly, there were more important things to worry about than a person who quit. He drank from the bottle. _Besides…_ he thought to himself. _The only one who should really worry is me…God knows what the fuck that brat was thinking! Damn him! He has the nerve to quit while the next tournament is near. I'll beat him up!_ He furiously thought as he growled to himself.

Midorima watched as his former captain repeatedly kick the bench while other people stared at him. _Oh, how the mighty has fallen. _He shook his head.

"Midorima, "Akashi called out. "Have you seen Kuroko?"

Midorima turned around and blinked. Now that he mentioned it, Kuroko was still missing. Seeing that his captain's patience was running thin, he quickly replied, "He left earlier when he heard that Haizaki quit."

Midorima's eyes widened as a dark look settled on Akashi's face. The rapid change of the atmosphere chilled him to the bone making him shudder. He could see Akashi's eyes narrow and turn his gaze into something more calculating.

"I see…" Akashi replied before leaving.

Midorima shivered as image of their last conversation filled his mind. It was hard to pretend that he knew nothing, but there's nothing he could do. He knew danger when he saw it, and Akashi's definitely one of them. Midorima closed his eyes and sighed. At this rate, he'd die early from stress.

* * *

Kuroko stared at his phone, a wistful smile on his face as he replied. He was sitting on a swing in an empty playground. He'd been here for hours already and it was already dark. He wondered if the others searched for him, he _did_ say that he would be back, but Haizaki made him feel dejected. Haizaki vaguely implied that Akashi was the cause. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

He pushed himself off the ground, slowly swinging himself back and forth. His phone vibrated in his hand, notifying him of a reply. He opened the message, but almost dropped his phone when a pair of arms wrapped itself around him. He gasped, and was about to struggle when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked up to find Akashi with a playful smile on his face.

"Did I surprise you?" Akashi teased making Kuroko glare at him.

"It's not funny, Akashi-kun." Kuroko huffed before leaning against his lover, his warmth was comforting. Akashi hummed, nuzzling Kuroko hair, making Kuroko lean more to him. Akashi leaned in and kissed Kuroko on his cheek when he caught a glimpse of his message. He frowned as he read a part of it.

'—_rry! It'll be fine. I'll be there if you need me! :D'_

His eyes narrowed as he asked who that message was from. "Hmm…this?" Kuroko blinked, gesturing at his phone, completely oblivious to his lover's ire. "It's from my childhood friend."

"Really now…" Kuroko winced as Akashi tightened his hold.

"Yes…" Kuroko warily replied. "Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Akashi said nothing and Kuroko was beginning to worry that he said something wrong. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighed, "It's nothing, Tetsuya. I'm just a little tired." He loosened his hold. He nuzzled his lover's neck before placing butterfly kisses, making Kuroko squirm around his hold.

"S-Stop that, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stammered as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Why?" Akashi teased, sucking on a sweet spot on Kuroko's neck. "Clearly, you're enjoying it." He slowly slid his hands down to Kuroko's waistband, slipping under it to cup it on the teal-haired teen's arousal which he proceeded to rub, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Because…" Kuroko moaned out before biting his lip. "We—we're outside and…not to mention, we're in a playground…" he trailed off as he tried to hold off his moans. Akashi softly chuckled at this as he continued to do his ministrations.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko complained, struggling against Akashi's hold, he was in no mood to do this. "Stop it!" he snapped. He pushed hard against Akashi, freeing him from his grasp as he stood up from the swing.

Akashi's eyes widened as he landed on the ground, surprised at the force his lover exerted. There was silence as the couple stared at each other with shock. Akashi snapped out of the stupor first, pushing himself off the ground, followed by Kuroko who tried to help him out.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko hurriedly apologized, grabbing Akashi's hand to help him up. Akashi offered him a small smile.

"No, it's fine." Akashi replied shortly. "It seems that I went too far."

"It's not that Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tried to explain, but Akashi raised a hand signaling him to stop. Kuroko bit his lip, slightly bowed his head, and looked at his shoes. He fidgeted, he obviously hurt Akashi's feelings, but he was just in no mood for it. Just remembering his conversation with Haizaki was making him feel guilty since it made him doubt his lover. He raised his gaze to look at his Akashi, who was brushing the dirt off his uniform, when he noticed a small, red stain on Akashi's blazer. "Akashi-kun, what's that?" he pointed to his collar.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko's question before glancing down to where the finger was pointed. He briefly glared at the spot before shrugging it off. "It's nothing, Tetsuya. I bumped into someone who was bleeding and a drop must've accidentally gotten on my clothes."

"Is he okay?"

"It's nothing to worry about." He reassured his lover with a smile. Tetsuya didn't need to worry over someone who wasn't worth his time.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, but inside, he was having doubts. Akashi would never be so clumsy as to bump into someone. He really had to talk to him, the sooner the better. He opened his mouth to say something when Akashi interrupted him.

"You pushed me." Akashi stated, bringing back the issue at hand. "You never do that even when you're not in the mood." He observed his lover for a while, waiting for a response. Kuroko was silent. Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko nervously trailed off, he tried to grasp the words out. How was he going to confront his lover about his talk with Haizaki? And that a part of him believed that it was true? He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Stop right there, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered after a few seconds of observance. "It's clear that you have something you want to discuss with me." he said. It was rare for him to see his lover nervous and out of words. If it was something ordinary, his lover would just bluntly say what he wanted. Clearly, what Tetsuya wanted to ask was about something serious. He will give him time to sort out his thoughts. "Why don't we go home and talk in private." He suggested, offering up a hand. Whatever it was Tetsuya wanted to ask, he would be prepared for it.

Kuroko nodded, inwardly relief. He took the offered hand and the two walked silently back to Akashi's house. Kuroko knew that he had angered his lover; he had to get things straight quickly.

_The consequence that no one foresaw..._

* * *

___My reaction when I wrote this was, "WHAT THE HELL KURO-CHIN! AKASHI-SAMA WANTED SEX AND YOU DENIED HIM! WTF?!" Yup! I'm getting frustrated xDDDDD_

___So, things are heating up a bit and surprises, not really, will probably happen in the next chapter. Also, Akashi is finally showing signs of his dark side around Kuro-chin. You know what I'm talking about!...right? xD_

___P.S  
____I don't really know when will I be able to update again. I go to school, 7 am to 5 pm, Monday to Saturday, so I don't really have much free time to write. I'm surprise that I got this out! The good news is I have the Holy week and the whole month of May as a vacation, so I might be able to write something, not sure. I already typed out a few scenes of the next chapter. Let' s just see._

___Everyone, **please review and tell me what you think!** But, don't be too brutal about my mistakes. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Even so, it's welcomed. Also, you can give me suggestions about what you want to happen! That way I'd get even more ideas! _


End file.
